


Loved by the Divine

by Julius_Pepperwood_No_Zombies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Drabble, Gen, Love, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Pepperwood_No_Zombies/pseuds/Julius_Pepperwood_No_Zombies
Summary: Harry, the Goddess of Love, spreads his gift with cheer and abundance, but when his labor is complete, he will always visit the most cherished thing in his kingdom: Liam, the flower that grows in his garden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A joking comment that became this:

The Goddess of Love lives in the sun, basking everyday in it's warmth, his immortal life filled with all those lovely little things like charming thoughts, a delicate or passionate fluttering of the heart, coquettish eyelashes, and happy, perhaps shy, upturned corners of lips. In return for all his splendid treasures, the Goddess showers his own affection on all things in his kingdom. He will lavish touch, dispense praise, murmur and sigh vulnerability into trustworthy ears; shiver, shake, and stand resolutely-unwavering through declarations of loyalty and devotion. 

This is how the Goddess spends each pleasant day and, at every creature having been seen to (from the tiniest, frequently over-looked to the largest, most unavoidable), and all love having been shared, Harry retires to his personal place of tranquility. 

The Garden of the Goddess of Love is the envy of all because every leaf and petal flourishes under Harry's touch. He tends to his garden with the same affection and care he expends toward all his charges, and so, is intimately familiar with each and every flower. Though he knows he probably shouldn't, the Goddess has a favorite, and after everyone else is taken care of, he drifts, inevitably, to that blossom which holds the soul of a young man. Liam was his name; he came to Harry some years ago, small and fragile. Cradling him in his hands, he'd doted upon the withered thing, cherished and nurtured him with soft, undemanding love and finally, with a droplet of sunlight and his fondest wish, he adorned his garden with the precious entity. 

Since then Liam has bloomed, big and beautiful, and Harry feels pride and love spread like its own bloom in his chest every time he looks upon those petals. Those enchanting things that sparkle if he looks closely, delicate and breakable, yet in Liam's case, reach boldly, with all their strength towards the sun. Towards himself. 

The goddess of love designs his blessing for all, takes care to ensure the rays of his craft brighten the lives of every being under his charge, but at the center of his garden, situated amongst hundreds similar in form and beauty, is a special flower. A flower that creates a love all its own, and instead lets Harry share in its glory.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag gender swap because Harry isn't female in this, he's simply the latest reincarnation of the goddess of love.


End file.
